¿quien sirvio la leche?
by rimiish
Summary: One-shot AMUTO Yoru se pone borracho en una fiesta y termina diciendo cosas que no debio decir o si?


Rimiish: Hola e aquí otra traducción de un fic de Shugo Chara!! Amuto

Ikuto: estas diciendo que no es tuyo?

Rimiish: así es, este fic no es mío es de dragonlover71491 ahora se buen gato y has el Disclaimer

Ikuto: no quiero, este fic no me va a gustar y matare a Yoru…

Rimiish: ¬ ¬ en fin los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen la trama la hizo dragonlover71491 pero tampoco le pertenece shugo chara

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¿Quién sirvió la leche?

(Who spiked the milk?)

Amu se preguntaba por que fue que acepto ir a la fiesta que hizo Utau.

_Ahh si fue porque Ran, Miki y Sue estuvieron molestando todo el día porque querían ir con la escusa de que estaban hartas de quedarse en casa. _

Asi que ahí estaba ella sentada en un sofá cerca de una mesa de cristal tomando un vaso de coca-cola.

-¿Cómo estas Amu-chi?-

-bien Yaya-

Después de lo de Easter, el incidente con los embriones y la liberación de Ikuto los guardianes y los hermanos Tsukiyomi han mejorado su relacion. Han pasado dos años desde aquello. Todos han encontrado a alguien a quien amar. Incluso Tadase encontró a una linda chica después de ser rechazado por Amu. La fiesta fue paneada para celebrar esta nueva relación, cortesía de Ikuto y Utau.

-¿alguien ha visto a Yoru? Fue por un poco de leche pero no ha regresado-

Amu iba a contestar cuando se escucho un ruido que llamo la atención de todos…

-¡!-

El pequeño gato salio volando y gritando como un loco.

-¡¿que demonios Yoru?!- exclamó Ikuto

-hey! ahí esta mi pequeño (hic) dueño! Nya- ¿Qué haciendo (hic) Ikuto?

-Yoru…estas ebrio?-

-NOPE! Pero admito que la leche que me dio Utau sabia (hic) rara!-

Ikuto volteo a ver a su pequeña hermana, quien veía divertida al gato chara.

-No me mires asi! Yo no hice nada- le dijo a Ikuto

Justo cuando le iba a decir otra cosa a Utau, todos se voltearon a ver la mesa del aperitivo después de escuchar un chapoteo. Yoru estaba riéndose a carcajadas mientras nadaba en el tazón del ponche salpicando a Kukai quien tomaba una foto del pequño chara.

-Yoru! Fuera del ponche!!- Ikuto grito

-No eres divertido (hic) Ikuto!- le dijo y salto a la cabeza de su dueño

-ehh! Acaso esto no es (hic) divertido??- dijo bailando sobre Ikuto

-no! Me estas llenando de ponche!!-

Yoru salto de la cabeza de Ikuto y empezó a revolotear, luego tomo a Miki de la mano y la jalo con el.

-bailemos (hic) nena-

Y con ello empezó girar a la pobre chara.

-me estoy mareando!- grito Miki

Yoru la dejo ir y se dirigio volando y haciendo piruetas en el aire hacia la cocina. Ikuto lo siguió seguido el por Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Kukai y Utau. Una vez ahí Yoru empezó a hacer un revoltijo al hacer su aterrizaje que no fue muy exitoso. Yoru iba a tomar un poco de leche pero antes de que lo hiciera Ikuto se le adelanto y tomo el vaso. Lo acerco a su nariz y dijo.

-Hmm ¿Quién sirvio la leche? Huelo alcohol en ella-

-HORA DEL KARAOKE!!! NNYYAA!!(HIC)- grito Yoru mientras tomaba un micrófono y golpeaba la grabadora para que esta empezara a sonar-

_-Que demonios esta haciendo ahora?- _se pregunto Ikuto

-esta va dedicada para Amu de Ikuto… hasta que el se digne a decírselo como un hombre!!-

Ikuto intento atrapar al chara pero este voló un poco más alto y empezó a cantar.

**believe in miracles**

**Where you from**

**You sexy thing**

**I believe in miracles**

**Since you came along**

**You sexy thing**

-Yoru!! Callate y baja aquí ahora mismo- le grito al chara que seguia fuera de su alcance.

**Miracles right before my eyes**

**You sexy thing got me hypnotised**

**Don't stop what ya' doing**

**What ya' doing to me**

**My angel from above lying next to me**

**How did ya' know that I'd be the one**

**Been a long time coming only just begun**

**Doing all the things that makes my heart sing**

**Keep doing what you're doing you sexy thing**

Amu se sonrojo cuando Yoru cantaba los supuestos sentimientos de Ikuto, no podia creer que desde su regreso el tuviera esos sentimientos hacia ella.

**How did ya' know I needed you so badly**

**How did ya' know I gave my heart gladly**

**Yesterday I was one of a lonely people**

**Now you're lying next to me**

**Making love to me**

-Yoru ven ahora mismo a tu maldito huevo!!-

-de ninguna manera!! Nya! (hic)-

**I believe in miracles**

**Where you from**

**You sexy thing**

**You sexy thing**

**I believe in miracles**

**Since you came along**

**You sexy thing**

-canta Yoru, Canta la verdad!!- le animo Ran moviendo sus pompones

-detén esto ahora!!-

-NOPE (HIC)-

**Only yesterday I was on my own**

**Just another day later my mind was blown**

**You sexy thing come into my life**

**Forever and a day it feels so right**

**How did ya' know I'd that I'd be the one**

**Been a long time coming only just begun**

**Doing all the things that makes my heart sing**

**Keep doing what you're doing you sexy thing**

-cuando ponga mis manos sobre ti habrás deseado bajar a tu huevo!-

-oh vamos ya hay que dejarlo ir Ikuto!!-

**How did ya' know I needed you so badly**

**How did ya' know I gave my heart gladly**

**Yesterday I was one of a lonely people**

**Now you're lying next to me**

**Making love to me**

-todos a cantar!! NYA! (hic)-

-no, nadie cante!-

**I believe in miracles**

**Where you from**

**You sexy thing**

**You sexy thing**

**I believe in miracles**

**Since you came along**

**You sexy thing**

-Baja ahora mismo antes de que tome el matamoscas!!-

-oblígame!!- Entonces Yoru fue y se paro en la cabeza de Amu (claro el muy tramposo sabia que ahí Ikuto no lo golpearía) para cantar las ultimas letras

**Kiss me baby**

**You sexy thing**

**You sexy thing**

-Yoru!- Ikuo grito trato de agarrar al chara pero Yoru se quito, Ikuto perdio el equilibrio y cayo hacia delante tirando a Amu también y cayendo sobre ella.

-Quítate de encima- le dijo Amu

**Touch me baby**

**You sexy thing**

**You sexy thing**

**Kiss me baby**

**You sexy thing**

**You sexy thing **

-Esto es Hilarante!- exclamo Kukai animado con los guardianes viendo la escena también.

**Touch me baby**

**You sexy thing**

**You sexy thing**

-que te quites de encima pervertido!!- dijo Amu roja por el sonrojo

**Kiss me baby**

**You sexy thing**

**You sexy thing **

-alguien tiene una camara??- pregunto Iru con una sonrisa macabra

**Touch me baby**

**You sexy thing**

**You sexy thing**

-estoy en eso- dijo Miki retratando la escena con un incel y pinturas.

**kiss**** me baby**

**You sexy thing**

**You sexy thing**

-esto es muy lindo!!- dijo Suu mientras miraba a su dueña y a Ikuto

**Touch me baby**

**You sexy thing**

**You sexy thing**

-hey Ikuto (hic)-

-que? Yoru- pregunto

Yoru empujo la cabeza de Ikuto haciendo que su nariz rosara la de Amu. Ikuto se levanto molesto para atrapar a su molesto chara.

**You sexy thing**

-YORU!!-

-ohh?? A caso Ikuto se enojo porque hice eso (hic)??-

-te estas avergonzando!! regresa a tu huevo ahora!!-

-(hic) al menos yo no duermo con un peluche de Amu!-

-que el QUE?!- preguntaron todos mirando al par de chicos gato

-Yoru…deja de hablar!

-y sabes que mas?! es agradablemente molesto cuando hablas de ella entre sueños!! (hic)-

Ikuto solo volteo a ver las caras malvadas de los demás presentes

-diciendo cosas como "oh Amu eres muy linda o "oh Amu eres como una gatita sexy"… Sabes (hic) cuantas veces me despierto escuchando eso!!-

-cierra la boca Yoru!-

-y no me hagas empezar con la foto, esa foto que tienes en tu cuarto!!-

-cual foto dinos Yoru!!- dijo Dia

-una foto de Amu que guarda debajo de la cama y cuando cree que nadie esta viendo…-

-no te atrevas Yoru!!-

-la besa!! Es algo como muhwa muhwa y la abraza!!-

-hijo de tu…-

Entonces Yoru se acerco a Amu

-deberás le gustas Amu, es embarazoso verlo escribiendo poemas, canciones y pinturas de ti, se nota que te quiere- dijo Yoru tirándose en una mesa y riéndose como desquiciado mientras se sobaba el estomago-

_Le gusto?? Realmente le gusto??_

Amu tomo a Yoru y lo abrazo

-gracias Yoru-

-hmm no hay de (hic) que Amu- dijo Yoru durmiéndose en sus manos.

Amu volteo a ver a Ikuto quien miraba a Yoru. Ella lo puso en sus manos y ambos salieron

-deberíamos ir con ellos??- pregunto Rima

-nah… déjalos solos- dijo mientras abrazaba a Kukai

-si deja que hablen- dijo Kairi sentándose con Yaya en un sofá

Afuera Ikuto y Amu estaban sentados en el pórtico.

-Lo que dijo Yoru era verdad??- pregunto Amu

Ikuto miro primero al chara que descansaba en sus manos y luego a Amu

-el nunca a tomado alcohol… no pense que fuera a decir cosas asi-

-pero era verdad?-

Ikuto medito un momento y luego respondió.

-si-

-hasta lo del peluche?-

-desafortunadamente si, todo fue verdad-

Ikuto miro al suelo en cambio Amu sonrio y le beso.

-sabes Amu podemos ir a mi casa y hablar-

-no creo que contigo se pueda hablar-

-no confías en mi ?-

-Nope-

El la jalo y se besaron nuevamente

-pero eso no significa que no valla pero… nada de tus bromas pervertidas-

-awww porque no?-

-son demasiado embarazosas-

-ohh pero si te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas-

-solo alguin como tu puede hacer algo tan inocente en algo sucio-

-no tienes idea de ello- dijo Ikuto

Asi que Amu e Ikuto se fueron a la casa de Ikuto y bien podemos decir que…tuvieron _mucha _diversión, aunque Amu protestara al principio. Pero cuando la mañana vino, esta se vio arruinada por cierto ruido…

-aaa tengo jaqueca!! Alguien podria darme una aspirina o algo asi ¿? Nya-

-yo te voy a….!!!-

-no, no Ikuto-koi déjamelo a mi después de todo se merece una rencompensa por lo de ayer no crees?-

-como sea… no tardes-

-no lo haré-

Camino a la cocina y se encontró a un pequeño gato chara sobándose la cabeza

-el alcohol tiene sus consecuencias no es así Yoru?-

-Nya-Ouch!-

-no te preocupes aquí esta la medicina luego podrás comer un fresco pescado de desayuno hmm que te parece?-

-yeah! Ouch!-

Y así fue como Amu, Ikuto y Yoru pasaron la mañana juntos

-saben algo- pregunto Yoru

-huh??-

-la proxima vez que Utau me de algo recordare chocarlo antes-

Amu e Ikuto solo se rieron del chara.

_Hmm?? Fue algo que dije??_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rimiish: ehh aquí otro fic terminado!

Yoru: woo!! Ouch! My cabeza me sigue doliendo

Ikuto: o pobre de ti… eso te pasa por bocón

Rimiish: en fin Review plis :D


End file.
